Thanks
by RainKrystal
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the United States of America and England finds himself forced to attend. It's not even like he celebrates the damn holiday! Plus that, the States don't seem to like him very much....


**Warning: **Will contain my OCs in the form of America's States, Commonwealths and Terriotires in later chapters, the same ones seen in a lot of my other stuff for the Hetalia fandom.

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I'd be very rich indeed.

**Rating:** K+ for swearing?

**Note:** I'm a dirty, dirty liar; I promised you guys more of A Daddy Story, but instead am giving you this. Also, this will not be historically//research based unlike the rest of my stuff for Hetalia, mostly because I needed a break from having to research everything.

* * *

"Look, America, I'm sorry, but I just can't come to Thanksgiving this year." Canada apologizes to his brother over the phone. "Oh." Canada can hear America pouting through the phone, and notes dryly to himself that America is one of the few people he knows who can convey that expression through electronics. He heard from Prussia once that Italy can do it through a letter though. "Why not?" '_Yep. He's definetly pouting on his end of the phone.'_ Canada freezes when he realizes that he doesn't have any good reason not to. He just really, _really_ doesn't want to go to Thanksgiving in the states this year. _'I don't even celebrate the damn holiday…'_ "Uh…" Canada scans the room of his Ontario home. _'Shit.'_

Canada motions for Cuba, who's sitting on the couch to help him think of something. "It's America." Canada whispers to his friend, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Cuba's eyes go wide before they narrow in anger at the mention of his friend's brother. "I need a reason not to go to my brother's Thanksgiving gathering this year." Canada whispers to him, and Cuba looks hastily around the room for an excuse. His eyes light up as he grabs at a snow globe, and he shakes it roughly, holding it out to Canada. "Tell him that your weather's crap out here." Canada smiles and mouths a silent "thank you" to Cuba before he uncovers the mouthpiece on the phone.

"Bro?" He asks. "You still there?" America's voice greets him. "Yeah." Canada tries not to sound relieved as he tells his brother, "I can't come because we're having a blizzard out here. No planes are taking off until it stops, and the news says that won't be for a few weeks." America sighs through the phone. _'Come on…'_ Canada crosses his fingers in the hopes that this will work. "Okay then." America pouts. "I guess I'll talk to you after Thanksgiving, Matt." America sounds dejected on the other end, and Canada feels bad for deceiving his brother. "H-hey, Al." He says; "Why don't you try England? I'm pretty sure he's not doing anything this week." Canada can hear his brother brighten up audibly through the phone line. "Oh yeah!" He exclaims happily. "Thanks Matt! Bye!" With that, America hangs up, and Canada grins in relief as the phone goes dead.

"Did it work?" Cuba asks his friend curiously, already flipping channels on Canada's television. Canada sits down beside him, and takes the remote from the darker man, switching to hockey. "Like a charm." Cuba shares Canada's grin; "That's great." He congratulates his friend. "I had to throw England under the bus, though." Canada informs him. "Al sounded so sad that I couldn't come, that I told him that England was free." Cuba shrugs. "Whatever, man. As long as it means that you get to spend November with me instead of your idiot brother, I'm not complaining." Canada grins at his friend. "Same here." This is followed shortly by Canada screaming loudly in triumph as a member of his favorite hockey team checks another player in the face with his stick. "All right! Beat the idiot's face in!"

* * *

**Trivia:** It's still too early for me to answer the question in Sing Us A Song, so someone please at least try to answer it, since I don't want to just have to give this one away like I did for the trivia in Memories. There is no question for this chapter.

**Coming Up Next:** Is the next chapter of A Daddy Story, and an entire re-write and re-format of everything related to the American Civil War, as well as An Epilogue: Ground Zero since I'm unhappy with how that came out and I'm not going to post it or the other two epilogue series that go with A Timeline until I'm satisfied. A Timeline was too good for me to devalue it with the crappy quality that went into the current version of Ground Zero. Somewhere along the line is also the launch of something I posted a long time ago over on my page at Deviantart (the link is in my profile, the list of stuff there is much more complete than what I have posted here on FF), which is about Hurricaine Katrina, Texas, and Louisiana.


End file.
